Adventures of the quirky quartet
by EtherealGalaxia
Summary: Join Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandanna Dee on their adventures! These are a bunch of one-shots surrounding these characters and will feature a variety of topics. Other characters will receive cameos too c:


Disclaimer: Kirby is (c) HAL and Nintendo. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit and will put them back neatly when finished. c:

Authors note: Hey, Meta here! I haven't written fanfictions in years, so don't mind me if I'm a bit rusty |D. This is going to be a series of shorts/One-shots, until I have enough confidence to write a whole story. These shorts will mostly feature Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandanna dee, but will feature some other characters too. c:

...

Snow day.

It was a rather chilly Winter's day in Dreamland. Gleaming snow had blanketed the rolling green hills. From White Wafers, icy wind and snow clouds had made their way upwards; Reaching the the usually mild Dreamland and covered the land in white. Snow was a peculiar occurrence here and most of the inhabitants had decided it was best to stay in. Dreamland had a typically sub-tropical climate, so when it did get cold, most residents fled to their homes. Luckily for the residents, unusual weather phenomenons were rare. Very few would be bold enough to travel in this sort of weather- Well... Either brave or very foolish. Ignorance may be bliss, but it could also be dangerous.

One of those who had decided to leave the warmth of the indoors was Meta Knight. The masked Puffball, clad in his usual attire, trudged through the frozen forest. He shivered every so often, realizing that it was a bit foolish to wear his armour out in the cold. The metal sapped away at his heat. He wrapped his rich, purple cape around himself, sighing. Despite not being able to cope with the cold so well, Winter was his favourite season. It was peaceful and quiet and devoid of people. Just how he liked it.  
It wasn't that he hated people, he just wasn't the best socializer and preferred his own company.

He could take a nice walk without being disturbed by Dreamland's residents. The Puff was also a paranoid creature and would patrol Dreamland at every chance he could. Who knows when some evil, power-hungry lunatic would next crop up. It was a quiet today and that alone, could give anyone with a dark heart a chance to cause trouble. Popstar was still recovering after it's last attack and if he had to admit it- He was recovering too. Being turned into a cyborg of sorts, hadn't been on his list of things he'd ever wanted to experience.

He kept his troubles to himself however. The Puffball was a proud man and feared seeming weak to others. That and he didn't wish to bother others with his minor problems.

If he ever admitted anything, he was sure people would use it against him. Even the thought of it made him squeamish. No. He would never let that happen. It had been bad enough when he'd been travelling with Kirby, King Dedede and Bandanna and they'd figured out he had nightmares; Something that shouldn't happen in Dreamland. Though they'd been sympathetic, it was one of the most embarrassing situations he'd ever been in. He was surprised that neither Kirby or Dedede poked fun out of him. When he did something accidental or embarrassing, they were usually the first to tease. Of course, it wasn't often that he'd slip up. He had a reputation to maintain!

 _By the stars it's cold._ He thought to himself, teeth chattering slightly. He'd just finish walking up this path and then call it a day. It was bitter out and glancing up at the sky, he could see another dull cloud looming overhead. It looked like it was about to snow again. Ah, _Maybe I should finish up now..._

It wouldn't be wise to get caught out in the cold. Hypothermia didn't sound particularly appealing either.

 _It'd be much easier if I were actually able to use copy abilities.._ He mused. Despite Puffballs being incredibly rare, most of the others he knew could use the copy ability. It was hard to not feel jealous of Kirby at times; Not that he'd ever admit it to the pink Puffball. He blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts. It was starting to snow; The Puff decided that he'd patrolled enough for today. He turned around, making his way back. Waiting for him at the Halberd's hangar was warmth and sugary comfort foods.

By the time he'd gotten out of the forest, his shivers were far more apparent now. He was glad that no one else was about to see him like this. He kept his cape firmly wrapped around himself, not wanting to lose any more heat. He quickened his pace a bit, trying to keep himself warm, yet it was a difficult task. He was rather on the.. Short side- Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. It was draining trudging through the snow. He paused, hearing a muffled wooshing noise, before something collided against his back. His eyes flashed a bright white in shock, as he found himself now face-first in the snow. Realizing that it could be an attacker, he sprung up, drawing Galaxia- Only to recieve a glistening snowball to the face. He reeled back, lifting his mask to let the ice and melting snow out, not enjoying that at all. He glanced up at his attacker and scowled, lowering Galaxia. To his surprise, even Galaxia seemed a little amused...

Kirby and King Dedede. Why in the stars were they out? _Probably because Kirby was using Ice ability and Dedede's built for this weather.._ He reminded himself. When the duo started laughing, he sheathed Galaxia, slamming his mask back onto his face, cheeks reddening. Forgetting that he was cold and wanting to retaliate, he bent down and started to scoop up some snow in his gloved paws. He shaped the snow into a sphere, before lobbing it towards Dedede.

Aim true, he smirked, hearing the others surprised squawk. _That'll teach you for messing with me!_ He hadn't had long to gloat about his victory, when another, smaller snowball collided against his side and the frozen water touched his skin, making his eyes brighten in shock. _Stars, so cold!_

Glaring at Kirby, he retaliated, aggressively gathering snow and lobbed the snowball back towards the Pink Puffball. Unfortunately for him, being distracted with Kirby, it enabled the King to get a decent hit. Dedede's snowball was one huge clump of condensed, fluffy snow. He fell onto his back, a decent heap of chilly powder covering him. Feeling cold and flustered, he scrambled to his feet again, brushing himself off with a shiver. Instincts to keep warm overrode his want for revenge (Meta Knight's revenge, lol) and he wrapped his cape around himself, looking rather miserable. Defeated even.

Dedede and Kirby had noticed the Puffball's lack of retaliation and then saw the shivering. Concerned, the pair dropped their snowballs and flocked towards their friend.  
The blue Puffball tensed as they came over, not enjoying being the centre of attention. He spoke before they even opened their mouths.

"I-I'm fine, just a b-bit cold is all.." He inwardlly berated himself for opening his mouth. Now they were going to be all over him.  
"I'm h-heading back now, so i-if you'll e-excuse me.." Curse his shivering! It was making him sound weak. He sidestepped the pair, only to flinch as Dedede wrapped an arm around him, halting his movements.

"It's a long way back to the Halberd's hangar, poyo.." Kirby trailed off, uncertain. He knew the stoic Knight didn't like to seem weak or admit defeat, but he was a bit worried about the Knight heading all the way back. His eyes lit up with a sudden delight.

"We could go back to Dedede's! I bet there will be lots of food an-" His sentence was cut short, for Dedede's other hand was placed against his mouth.

"Ohh noooo, pinky, you're not goin' back there! You'll eat me outta house and home!"

"I didn't attempt to steal all the food in Dreamland, poyo!"

The armoured Puffball watched as the two started to bicker, moving out of Dedede's grip, whilst the duo were distracted with one another. It was time to go.

"Greedy marshmallow!"

"Says you, tubby!"

"Hey! I'm not tubby it's- Wait, Metaaaa!"

Meta Knight inwardly sighed as his attempt to get away was foiled. He was about to defend and argue his case, when two robed arms lifted him out of the snow and tucked him close. Enveloped by shock and embarrassment, he'd stiffened, not knowing how to deal with this situation. There he was, shivering away and tucked up in Dedede's arms like a vulnerable infant. How preposterous!

"S-Sire, please unhand me.. I-I'm perfectly able to wal-" His sentence was cut short by the King himself.

"Nonsense! You're comin' back with us. It's been a long time anyway ya stick in the mud. We haven't had a get together in a while. It's about time." Dedede chuckled, starting to walk back towards the castle.

Frowning, Meta Knight couldn't do anything- Well.. If he lifted his mask he could bite- No. That wasn't proper at all. _Oh Ancients... What did I do to deserve this?_  
He caught Kirby grinning out of the corner of his eye and huffed, looking anywhere but at the pink male.  
He unconsciously found himself relaxing, as the warmth spread throughout his body. He should consider making a cape out of the fabric Dedede used...

He wanted to argue that he could walk, but at the same time, King Dedede was being kind. It would be wrong- Ungrateful too. At least he had a better view being higher- He couldn't complain about that. Kirby's chirpy voice brought him out of his thoughts and he watched as the other Puffball just drooled at the idea of food. He rolled his eyes _. Puffballs._ They may have been the same species, but Kirby's appetite was frightening.

"...T-Thanks.. Your Majesty.. I'll n-need to call the crew.." He didn't want his loyal crew to worry about him.  
"No problem, blueberry! Also I prefer Dedede- Great King if ya have to be formal! Who else would I get to annoy if ya keeled over on me? " He gave the blue Puff a little squeeze, getting an abashed groan from the Knight.

"I j-just have one request. P-please put me d-down before we get to the castle.." He didn't want everyone in the castle to see him being carried by Dedede. They would think the King and Kirby rescued him from a tiny bit of snow. That would be rather humiliating.

"Awwhh.. Ya don't wanna be carried bridal-style, rescued by the Great King, huh?" Dedede smirked _._ The King would have loved to see that little pouty face. He wouldn't shame the secretive Knight like that. The guy was his friend! He decided to 'tease' the Puffball a little however.

"There will be dessert~"

 _Dessert.._ Well now the King was talking. Sugary things were his favourite. He wasn't about to jump around joyfully like Kirby would though. He made a quiet noise of approval. He hoped there would be chocolate... Cake too.. Can't forget ice cream either.  
He blinked, listening to Dedede and Kirby ramble about all the food they'd eat, turning it into more of a race than anything else. Who would eat the fastest, who would eat the most; It made the blue Puffball smile to himself. He exhaled quietly, closing his eyes for a few moments. Though he was loathe to admit it, friends were a nice thing to have.

...

Authors note: I wrote this at the beginning of the year, but was always shy to post it. I finally decided to go for it though. Please review/tell me how you felt about it! Feedback would mean a lot to me and will help me improve~ Apologies in advance for some typos/punctuation errors that I may have missed |D

I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any plot/story ideas, feel free to leave me a review/PM- Whatever is easiest ^^


End file.
